The present invention relates generally to engine ignition systems.
Typically, when the assembly of a motor vehicle is complete, the vehicle leaves the factory with the engine having a predetermined ignition timing. In certain climates, the engine timing can be advanced in order to enhance the performance of the engine. Moreover, the engine timing can be advanced if the driver wishes to purchase higher octane fuel in order to increase the engine performance.
The conventional way to advance the ignition timing, e.g., five to six degrees (5xc2x0-6xc2x0), is to purchase a high performance aftermarket ignition control chip, remove the stock ignition control chip from the engine control module (ECM), and install the high performance chip in the ECM. For engines that have distributors, the stock distributors can be removed and replaced with mechanical advance distributors. These mechanical advance distributors mechanically advance the ignition timing at certain engine speeds (RPM). Also, the base timing of a distributor can be advanced by manually adjusting the distributor until the desired ignition advance is achieved. Each of these above solutions will advance the ignition timing. However, purchasing an aftermarket chip can be relatively expensive. Similarly, purchasing a mechanical advance distributor can also be relatively expensive. Moreover, a mechanical advance distributor or manually adjusting the distributor can only be used to advance the ignition timing of vehicles that have distributions. Since many vehicles manufactured today do not use distributors, these solutions cannot be used to advance the ignition timing.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
A method for altering the ignition timing of an engine includes shutting the engine off and removing a centered gear tooth sensor from the engine. The centered gear tooth sensor is replaced with an offset gear tooth sensor.
In a preferred embodiment, the offset gear tooth sensor either advances or retards the ignition timing. Preferably, the engine includes a target wheel attached to a rotating shaft. The target wheel defines a center diametric axis and the offset gear tooth sensor includes a sensor housing that is aligned with the center diametric axis. The sensor also includes a sensing element that forms a sensing angle with respect to the center diametric axis.
In another aspect of the present invention, an engine control system includes a microprocessor and an ignition system electrically connected thereto. An offset gear tooth sensor is also connected to the microprocessor. The offset gear tooth sensor is useful in establishing the timing of the ignition system.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for altering the ignition timing of an engine that has a centered gear tooth sensor installed therein includes replacing the centered gear tooth sensor with an offset gear tooth sensor.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an engine control system includes a microprocessor and an ignition system electrically connected thereto. A gear tooth sensor is also connected to the microprocessor. In this aspect, the gear tooth sensor includes means for altering the timing of the ignition system.
The present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: